ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zombiejiger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultraman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alien Mystellar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Goji73 (Talk) 19:19, March 1, 2012 Hey there. Please remember to follow our template page, Monsarger, which requires to Infobox character template. How you use it is: go to "Add other templates", and one of the most common is the "Infobox character". If that is not present, just search it in the "add other templates" window. Then, write in the title, and input the name of the picture (it must be present in the Wiki) then imput size: 250px. Then, write in the first and latest appearences; use and to box the name for a link to another Ultraman Wiki page. Finally, add in height, weight, family, etc. and put it at the first block (like in this passage: before "remember", no "heading 2" text in front) and wallah! You are done! Remember to consult ANY Administrators before making bad moves. Also, policy 1: "NO MONSTER ARCHIVES COPY AND PASTE! Monster Archives is a NOTORIOUS (terrible) site for Ultra monster information. yao l. 21:58, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Warning If you continue to create pages of pure garbage that is incoherent and does not follow our STRICT template page guidelines, Monsarger, we will be forced to ban you. The directions to create the template: Infobox Character, have already been given to you, and so, if you create five more pages, we will ban you. Starting now. yao l. 23:03, April 26, 2012 (UTC) Ultra Tip Heya bro! Hey there is something I would like to share with you, in the categories instead of putting "Alies", put "Allies" with two "l's". "Alies" is written wrong, and you know, it doesn't look nice. Also I might delet that category soon because it's a mispelled word xD. Also when adding "Aliens" to categories, don't add it to Ultra pages, because that category refers to the aliens that arrive to Earth that are not Ultramen... well that is just a coin I give to you! Any doubts, throw me a message.Happy editing around! PhazonAdictKraid 20:45, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Misleading Categories I've noticed lately that you've been putting misleading categories in several articles that are not true about some monsters. (ex. Imitation Ultraman is NOT an Ultra Kaiju, he's still Alien Zarab, which makes him an alien) Please stop doing this or you will receive a 3-day ban. Goji73 16:04, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Stop Removing Hyperlinks Please stop removing hyperlinks, even if they aren't created, they are still meant to help people to other articles without having to manuelly search for them. Goji73 (talk) 15:20, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Images We are having an issue wether to use new or old images for infoboxes. Please tell us your desicion here Wolf Gas Beautiful work on Wolf Gas, beautiful!Teridax122 (talk) 14:54, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Picture Thanks! I'm doing a thing where everyday is a different Kaiju/Seijin in alphabetical order, and today is Deathrem's spotlight! Also, thanks for the submission! I only have 2 submissions to the contest in total, so it's a great help XD AngryGodzillaPie (talk) 18:42, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AngryGodzillaPie Re: Kaiju Kreation Contest Thanks, and sure you can keep making Kaiju! The deadline is on the 25th. AngryGodzillaPie (talk) 18:54, August 9, 2013 (UTC)AngryGodzillaPie Story Poll Link to the poll: Link SolZen321 (talk) 14:37, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Golar I really googled and all and the name has no meaning or definition. It's basically a second name that doesn't even possess a definition; a made up word/name. Must be a made up name that sounds kaiju-ish. Here you go Monster Archives pictures Concept Art: I saved them from when I was lurking around the Ultraman Lah forums. Don't know if they exist there still, but I have concept art of Great, Jack, Ace, Taro, Mebius, Leo, and I think Nexus lurking about in my kaiju folder.Lamango (talk) 22:42, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome, I'm still pretty new at moving around this place hahah, so I'll be pretty off balanced with my posts every now and then. Still it's nice to meet a fellow daikaiju fan like myself. SolZen321 (talk) 17:16, September 22, 2013 (UTC)